The White Flame
by LoveDatGendBend
Summary: A beautiful girl shows up and befriends Rin, she has almost the same power as him yet it doesn't add up- if her flames are white and no demon with such strength has that kind of flames who is she? Is she really half human or is she something more? Mayumi Minzo (My amazing OC me and a few others created - )
1. Mayumi

**To one of my favorite writers, Rainbowmnms. Enjoy**

* * *

Rin was waking back to the dorm when he saw a bright flash of white light. "The hell...?" He thought running over to see what it is. A short girl with long black hair and silvery tips stood holding an aimed bow at a man. She was caressed in beautiful silver flames. He backed up peaking his head around the corner looking down the ally. She breathed and let go of the arrow, swiftly pulling out another and shooting again. They flew at lightning speed towards the man, he dodged them by diving down but the girl crouched and touched the ground, lighting it, and him, on fire. Rin stood in awe and whispered to himself "Wow." Her pointed ear twitched and she turned around. Rin realized he was no longer behind the wall, he was standing in the middle of the ally. They stood staring at each other, not realizing that both of their tails had slipped out and were waving back and forth slowly. The girl's eyes widened and she began to run. "Hey wait!" Rin shouted running to her. She carefully jumped onto a balcony, climbing up a pole, then jumping onto the roof of the building. Rin growled and did the same, almost falling when he jumped up through. Cornered, she turned around grabbing an arrow. "I'm not here to hurt-" Rin began before an arrow engulfed in silver flames rocketed towards him. He ducked and fell back and felt something penetrating his stomach. Her boots were digging into his chest as she aimed an arrow to his head.

Her dark gray eyes, almost black, starred into his Rin pulled his head back and felt sudden pain in his chest, then passed out. He opened his eyes and sat up, he was in a small apartment sitting on a mattress with pink sheets. He looked down and realized he had no shirt on. "Gah!" He screamed looking around. "I didn't realize you were a demon." A feminine voice rung throughout the room. Rin looked around and saw partially bloodied bandages laying on the floor. "She must have stabbed me in the chest..." Rin thought. The echo of boots filed the house as the short girl walked through a doorway. Her hair was half up, half down. She had dark jeans with black boots, her white shirt with blood spats broke the dark aura. Rin blinked and realized her dark grey eyes turned into a pale silver. She uncomfortably scratched her arm behind her back looking at Rin. "Well..?" She questioned staring at him. Rin starred at her, admiring her beautiful face. He stood and looked around and realized. "Where's my katana!" He shouted looking back and forth frantically. She sighed and opened a case and handed it to him. He let out a long breath and threw it on his shoulder. He looked up and her and dimly smiled. "So what's your name?" He asked. She looked up surprised. "Your, not questioning why I tried to hurt you? Or- or the silver flames?" She asked studdering. "It's not like you actually hurt me." Rin said scratching his cheek. "I'm Mayumi." She finally said shaking his hand. "I'm Rin." He said smiling.

* * *

~Rin's POV~

We were sitting at a small dinning table with a lit candle, I guess the lights didn't work. I looked down at her, my tail waving anxiously then I finally said "So your a demon?" She looked up and growled under her breath "Don't call me that." My eyes widened and I apologized. "If you didn't notice I'm one too." I said in my best don't-be-so-angry-I'm-one-too voice. "It's not like I asked for this." She sighed touching the black tail in her lap. I looked over her shoulder, the bow she was using was leaning on the wall, the inscription on it said something about demons, but the writing was sloppy. "Well don't feel so weird about it, it's kinda fun when you-" I was interrupted by the screech of her chair as she stood up. "Nothing is fun about being a, a demon. Its just...a _curse._" She mumbled the last part and I sighed. "I'm with you, I didn't find out about myself until a couple months ago." I said trying to calm her down a bit. "I was born in a small village, with a tail, and white flames sprouting all the time. No one ever loved me, they called me the cursed child..." Her voice trailed off. "They tried to kill me." I starred at her with the sudden outburst of her past. "So how did you end up here?" I asked leaning towards her. She slowly sat down and sighed-what a sigh feast I know- "I was rescued by this woman, I never got her name, and she never spoke to me. She raised me until I was at least 8, ever since then she's been missing." She said looking up a small tear dripped down her face. "You've been surviving this whole time...all alone." I whispered to myself but I knew she heard it. The candle dimmed down but with the touch of her finger to the wick, it was blooming again. "You should be discovered!" I shouted uncontrollably. She looked up and tilted her head. "What do you mean?" I smiled and grabbed her hand. Her cheek was rosy red for a brief second. "I'll bring you to True Cross Academy, these people can help you fight and even get a job!" I said. She starred at me and said "A job as?" I let go and smiled again. "An exorcist." Her eyes brightened as if she found out she would stay alive today, but our moment was interrupted by a loud bang on the door. "Mayumi, Mayumi! You cause such a ruckus every single day!" A voice bellowed. I turned my head wondering, was that a man, or a woman? She got up and opened a door. A short fat woman in a purple and yellow poka-dotted dress stood holding a small hand bag and a large hat covered in rainbow feathers. " I'm sorry , my _guest _is very noisy." She said bowing. This woman was obviously American because she was a very freckly red-head with a _white person's_ last name -I can say that cause I'm white with a horrible last name tehe-. Mayumi shut the door and leaned against it. "Lets go." I cheered and grabbed her hand running down the staircase. We flew by the large woman and ran down the sidewalk. I pulled her onto my back and began to sprint.

* * *

~Mayumi's POV~

I held on tight as we flew past the crowds, occasionally he would jump onto something and jump over a few people but besides that he wasn't very agile. "We'll be there soon, just hold on tight _May_." He said turning around looking at me with his beautiful, blue eyes. My eyes widened when he called me that, most of the time I would assault anyone who called me that, but I felt he could do that, I felt secure when he said that. _May._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try my best on this story(Btw, the other story won't let me edit it -_- technology hates me I'll have to fix that later.)**


	2. Akumu

**Hey thanks for tuning in- well reading I guess :P Well anyways heres chapter two ^-^ or what do the cool kids call it...chappies?**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I jogged up to the entrance of my dorm. "Is this it?"Mayumi asked I sat her down and rolled my shoulders. "You're pretty heavy for that size. She growled and asked again. "Is this it or not." I patted my chest and said "I kinda need some clothes." She giggled and starred at my chest. I looked down at her but she was still staring. I smiled and walked in. When I opened the door I saw Yukio rubbing his head working on something, be turned around and gasped. "Rin your ok!" He shouted. I shrugged and pulled out a plain black shirt. "Where did you go?" He asked as I slipped on the shirt. "He stayed the night with me." Mayumi said waking in and leaning on the door frame. I realized she had her bow, I guess she grabbed it before we left. "And you are?" He asked pushing up his glasses. "Names Mayumi nice to meet ya." I turned to hey raising a brow. "Why are you acting different?" I asked as she frowned. I noticed her eyes were gray, not dark, not light but gray. She grabbed my arm and lugged me outside leaving Yukio awaiting a hand shake. She whispered to me in the hall even though we were too far away for Yukio to hear anyways. "If you didn't already notice I kinda have a personality problem." She looked down and her eyes turned more pale. "Oh so your eyes change color in your mood!" I shouted "That's so cool!"

* * *

**Mayumi's POV**

I starred at him I knew my eyes were changing again cause I felt my heart slow. He thinks I'm so amazing, like I'm a regular human. "You ok?" A voice said I peeked over Rin's shoulder and saw Yukio waking towards us. "Yeah were fine we were just talking about-" A window shattered, but quietly my ear twitched and Rin looked around. "Did you hear that?" We said in sync. I blushed and we started to run to what it was. Yukio sighed, be was being left out again.

We sprinted down the hall and saw a tall lady with a black cloak waking down the hallway slowly. Her heels echoed and she stopped waking. "Mayumi Minzo." Her voice rang. It was a hallow, lifeless voice. She looked up with blood red eyes. I stood staring at her stunned. "Akumu." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Flashback- Mayumi when her caretaker just left her.**

I remember shaking, holding my stuffed animal soaked in blood. The crowd holding torches came closer, and closer until I saw darkness. A massive goblin stood before me, on top stood Akumu. She was a young girl with lovely golden bobbed hair that caressed her pale face. Her red eyes turned and looked into mine and she smiled. She yelled something in a weird language and charged the people. She pulled out a beautiful white bow, the inscription read: "Demons do not seek bloodshed, nor do they seek peace. A humble greeting and friendly words can cause any kind's heart turn a different way." I never fully understood it until now. The goblin slashed at the crowd once more until it stopped. Akumu hopped off smiling, a bow in hand and a black tail with a gold tip swung behind her. I felt my small tail wrap around my legs as she came closer. Her expression, was always happy I never felt in danger, but I still shivered in fear. She knelt down to my height and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's nice to see your ok." She said smiling in a happy voice. "Who...are you?" I said stumbling on my words. "Call me big sis." She said smiling. I never forgot that smile, it was so...

"Real, I know and it was." Akumu's voice rang. "Y-your lying!" I shouted grabbing my bow. "I see you still have the cruddy thing." My eyes shrank. She loved this bow, something was wrong. "What happened to you?" I asked waking to her and suddenly my legs went numb. Her hand was above me and I saw her cloak fall. Her beautiful gold locks had turned jet black. Her skin, even more pale complimented her red eyes. "His father... showed me...what life for a demon really should me. Rin blinked and pulled out his sword engulfing in blue flames. "I don't give damn about him." He pointed his sword at me. "I care about keeping May safe.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I stood in a fighting position, I don't know who "Akumu" was all I knew is that she was trying to hurt Mayumi, I can't let anyone hurt her. "Not even you!" I shouted charging her she easily dodged then pulled out a golden whistle. She blew it, I heard nothing but kept my guard up. Suddenly hundreds of coal tars flew in immediately landing on me, my vision started to go black, but I saw the hopeful white light. I struggled a bit, but they burned away to the flames. Mayumi stood aiming the arrow directly at Akumu. "You wouldn't hurt, never less kill your sister right?" Akumu said smirking. "Your not my sister, and you never were." Mayumi said firmly releasing the arrow. It burned through all the coal tars as it flew to its destination. It landed straight in her chest, the flames slowly burned her skin as she dropped to the ground. "I don't believe...you." Akumu squeezed out. Her hair started to lose it's dark color and become golden. Mayumi stood still starring at her, she wasn't even reacting at the blood gushing everywhere, or the fact her skin was turning even more pale then it was. "Are you...ok?" A voice said breaking the silence. Yukio stood holding a gun, I guess he though we had this- or Mayumi did at least. "Who was that?" I asked walking over slowly to Mayumi. "She saved me when I was young, nothing more." She growled looking at her dead body. "Wait so your a demon, correct?" I turned my head giving a stare to Yukio, where he looked surprised. "Yeah...I'm not proud-" I grabbed her shoulder making her turn around. "I think your fine the way you are _May_." I said smiling. I saw her cheeks turn the beautiful rosy red I loved and her dark gray eyes turn silver. She smiled and suddenly hugged me, I was surprised at first but I went with it. Tears streamed down her face as she tucked her small head deeper into my chest. "I-I never felt safe before. I never knew what it was like." She mumbled into my shirt. _"Now I know, with you."_ she quietly whispered, I heard it though. I felt my cheeks turn pink too and I hugged her tighter. She's never been safe...she always had to run and fight and hide. We had to have stood there for a good 5 minutes, before Yukio called us back.

* * *

**Mayumi's POV**

We walked into this huge office and I saw someone with a tall white hat turned around in his chair. I sniffed the air and smelled something, familiar. "Ah is this the lovely Mayumi you wanted to show me?" His voice filled the room. "Eck..." I mumbled. He turned around and I saw his ears, and teeth, that's what I must have been smelling. "Yes, sir Rin said he found her and, spent the night?" Yukio said turning looking at me. "Yep! I ran into Rin, we fought got along and he spent the night." I said putting a hand on my hip smiling. Rin nodded agreeing. "Well you must understand, getting Rin in here was bad enough, but this random child appears with white flames..." He began before I said "I have no idea who my parents were, but trust me I wouldn't hurt a fly!" that said while I smacked a mosquito off my leg. He looked down and sighed, I said a _fly _not a blood sucking, venom bearing, disease carrying mosquito. "I' can enroll you to be an exorcist, but you will have to be watched and tested at all times." He said getting serious. "If something happens and you go berserk," He looked at Rin and he frowned. "You'll have to be put in a prison, or even killed." I stood stunned, I knew this is what people wanted to do to me from the beginning, I knew it was a horrible idea what if- what if? Questions flew through my mind, until I looked up, Rin turned and was staring at me smiling. Rin would protect me if anything happened. "I'll do it!"

* * *

**Woo, that's quite a lot of words...doesn't kill you I hope? Well anyways thanks for reading, and your welcome for the 2nd chapter litterly right after the 1st one was uploaded ^-^**


	3. The Newest Addition

** Hey all thanks again for reading! I'm just pumping out these chapters for ya! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Mayumi's POV**

I got a dorm in the same building as Rin and Yukio's, I didn't really mind. A few boxes were stacked on the desk, and my pink blankets were spread out on my bed. I plopped onto the bed making the springs squeak, I had a poster above me, it was a teen boy who looked just like Rin. "Heh." I mumbled to myself. "Hey May are you in there?" A familiar voice rang I quickly ripped the poster off the wall and tucked it under my pillow.

"Come in." I said swinging my legs off the bed. Rin walked in with a wrinkled uniform on, holding something on a hanger. "I got you a uniform...Is a boy's one ok?" He asked handing the hanger to me. I pulled off the shirt and held it up smiling. "Perfect!" He looked over my shoulder at my Hello Kitty alarm clock and gasped. "We're gonna be late!" He shouted grabbing my arm. We ran down the hall, going down stairs as I frantically tried putting my uniform on, we got outside and I jumped on his back, he grunted but kept running.

Down the sidewalk we went, I fixed my hair a bit and looked down, his jacket was unbuttoned and was flying everywhere. I reached down and buttoned it, he didn't seem to care. He pulled out a key and mumbled "Damn, I forgot I had this thing." He ran to a janitor's shed and put the key in, opening it to a long hallway where he ran into a class room. Everyone starred at us then I realized, I was riding Rin like a horse!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I looked around at the surprised Izumo, and the laughing Bon. I frowned and gently let Mayumi off my back. I walked to the back and sat down, Mayumi looked around then walked and sat next to me leaning back yawning. "That your new girlfriend?" Bon asked laughing. I gave him a stare and Shima smiled and said "You really hit the jackpot." I turned to see that Mayumi had slowly turned her head and starred at Shima, making him turn back around. I growled looking back at Bon and said finally "She saved my life, that's all." Mayumi held a fist up and said "Stop the Twelve year old giggles before I come make you scream like one!" Bon's eyes widened and he turned around mumbling "Tsk, that dead-beat couldn't die if he tried." I frowned leaning back into my chair.

The door opened and Yukio walked in setting a bag on the desk. "Oh yes class, you must meet our newest classmate, Mayumi Minzo." Everyone kinda shrugged off the fact that there was a new student, Shiemi introduced herself and asked to be her friend but that's really it. I did notice Bon staring at Mayumi intensely.

* * *

** Bon's POV**

Something was odd about that Mayumi girl. She didn't seem right. I looked closer, she tucked her hair back behind her ear and I saw it. A pointed ear. My eyes widened and I looked closer, Rin asked her something and she opened her mouth. Fangs. I looked down at my paper and looked up. There was another demon in this class. I kept looking at Rin, I think he knew. "This place is ridiculous." I said rubbing my forehead. Konekomaru nodded staring at Mayumi. He must have knew too. "Okay I'm coming to pick up your papers up." Yukio said collecting papers from front to back. _"Shit!"_ I mumbled scribbling down answers. Yukio held a hand out but frowned. "Hm, it's not like you to finish late." I sighed and handed him the half finished paper. Yukio scanned it then shook his head, I growled and looked back over to Mayumi who was laughing with Rin about sleeping through the test and copying someone else's." They look like the perfect couple to me." Shima said holding his head with his hand. "Yeah, exactly alike." I growled picking up my books as the bell rang.

** Time-Skip 9 Hours**

* * *

** Mayumi's POV**

"Sweet end of the day already!" Rin cheered standing up. I pulled out a piece of paper. It read "Most romantic diner in all of Japan!" I crumbled it and let out a deep breath. "Hey Rin..." I began. "Yeah? What's up May?" He turned swinging his sword on his shoulder. "You...wanna come to get something to eat with me?" I asked pinching my arm behind my back. "Sure!" You got a place in mind?" My eyes widened and I pinched so hard I felt blood drip. "I have this awesome noodle restaurant I've been going to for years!" I cheered grabbing his hands. We shared a smile then I let go of one hand and ran out the door. Running up the sidewalk we swiftly flew by crowds to a small stand on the corner of the block. "Is this it?" Rin asked breathing heavily. I smiled and nodded and ran up to the shack. On my tip-toes I looked up, my eyes hardly made it past the counter.

"Hitoshi! Two Ghost Fire Noodles please!" A tall man turned around and nodded. "Anything for my best customer-" He spotted Rin and lowered his head to my height. "That your boyfriend?" He whispered softly. Rin was wading back and forth reading a sign about some cooking contest. I leaned close and whispered "I hope." Me and him made tiny cheers like fan girls and he turned around handing me two bowls of noodles. "On the house." He winked. I smiled "Thanks Hitoshi!" I grabbed Rin and told him to let me get on his back.

"Again?"

"Come on I got a great spot to eat at!"

"I'm like your pack mule."

He smiled and pulled me onto his back I held on to the noodles that were in a sealed cup with chopsticks tapped to the side. I waved to Hitoshi, then pointed to the ally. "That way!" Rin smiled and ran down the ally. After a minute we hit the end. I hopped off and starred up the wall. "So what now? This place looks kinda cruddy..." Rin said stretching. "Climb up here with me." I put the noodles in a bag and held it with my mouth. I jumped up onto a small ledge, grabbed a bar that was sticking out of the wall and jumped on top of it then climbed up the wall onto the roof. I set the noodles down, and peaked my head to see Rin with a twitchy eye.

* * *

** Rin's POV**

I frowned and cracked my knuckles. "What are you doing?" Mayumi asked leaning closer to the edge. "Climbing." I jumped straight up and grabbed a brick sticking out of the wall, it started to slide out so I just launched myself to the ledge she jumped to. Not so gracefully I jumped to the bar and climbed to the roof. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts." Mayumi said pointing at my bloody fingers. I shook my hand and laughed. "You know it'll heal." We starred for brief second and both started laughing. Mayumi grabbed my hand and walked me to the other side of the building. "Wow..." we overlooked a magnificent show of lights, as the sun set lights flickered on in the buldings left and right. The sun was finally just below the horizon, casting various shades of red, orange, and pink. She left the noodles sitting, I didn't care, I looked down at her she was smiling, the colors reflected into her silver eyes, she turned to me, her smile was beautiful.

"Rin..." She said passionately

"May..." I said reaching for her.

I cupped her face with my hand, and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me, tip-toeing to my height. I picked her up under her shoulders and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She pulled away and starred into my eyes.

"I knew you loved me." She whispered into my ear as she cuddled into my chest.

This truly was the best night ever.

* * *

** Bon's POV**

We stood a few rooftops away peaking from behind a wall. "I knew it they were dating!" I growled looking through some binoculars. "What difference does it really make by staking them?" Shima sighed sitting in a chair bouncing a small rubber ball on the wall and catching it. "You'll see...she's some kind of demon." I said handing the binoculars to Konekomaru. "She has all the features, but how could we now if she _really _even is a demon?" He asked handing the binoculars back. "Let's get them into some trouble." I said pulling out a vial of rotten animal blood. "Are you sure that's okay...?" Konekomaru asked looking up at me. "They can fight off a few Hobgoblins." I growled making my way downstairs.

* * *

** Mayumi's POV**

I swung my arm back and fourth holding Rin's hand. We laughed and played down the sidewalk until I heard a _pop_ and something dripping.

"Did you hear that?" I said looking around

"Yeah...smell it too." Rin said pinching his nose. "Smells like, rotten animal-." Rin began drawing his sword. Suddenly eight large Hobgoblins appeared growling menacingly. Two of them charged Rin, the rest targeted me. I ducked the first one but the rest pounced on top of me. "May!" Rin shouted reaching for me, more appeared and attacked him. I screamed and kicked one off, then I sparked.

My eyes turned black and I filled with anger. I jumped, slamming a fist into one. It struggled then burnt to ash. The White flames made the area turn bright as day. I kicked and punched my way through the crowd. Rin swung causing a burst of blue flames in front of him. The colors swirled making a beautiful light blue. We fought off the final demons and calmed down. Rin sheathed his sword and I took a deep breath letting my flames die down. "You _are_ a demon!" A voice shouted. Bon walked out of the woods with Konekomaru and Shima following gloomy. My tail swung back and forth behind me, I quickly grabbed it, but felt something touch my shoulder. "It's okay May, your covers blown." Rin looked at me with his sweet face. I looked up at Bon crossing his arms.

"Take me away." I said holding my arms up sighing.

* * *

** Wow, love scene kinda stale...I'll fix it up later. See ya next time! ^-^ (P.S I Found out about the anime _Shuffle! _How ironic that there's a demon girl named Mayumi and...a guy named Rin who isn't a demon but anyways lol)**


End file.
